John's rules
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: John a des règles. Beaucoup de règles. Et Sherlock va les apprendre. Inspiré des règles de Gibbs (NCIS)


Nouvel OS. Inspiré des règles de Gibbs de NCIS. Si cela vous plait, faite moi signe. Gibbs a plus de 50 règles (bon, pas toutes dévoilées dans la série mais il y a matière ;))

Encore un GRAND merci a ma Beta, 34 SpaceStreet pour donner de son temps à la relecture de mes fics! tu es trop gentille ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Noir. C'était tout ce qu'il vit. Le noir total.  
Où était-il? Le médecin fronça les sourcils, des douleurs lancinantes traversant son crâne de part en part. Avait-il été assommé ? Possible. C'est quand il voulut se déplacer, par contre, qu'il constata qu'il y avait un problème. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Il voulut se redresser afin de trouver une position plus confortable, mais ses muscles n'étaient pas de cet avis. Des crampes ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs apparitions, provoquant ainsi un nouveau froncement de sourcil. Peut-être était-ce le frottement de son jean sur le sol, le contact de ses souliers sur le gravier ou tout simplement l'accélération de sa respiration, quoi qu'il en soit, un murmure se fit entendre.

\- John, est-ce que tu vas bien?

Cette voix, cette voix grave de baryton, il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Son stupide colocataire.

Parce que oui, Sherlock avait beau avoir la réputation d'être le plus fin limier de toute l'Angleterre, il pouvait être un véritable idiot. Et c'était ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait en être autrement quand on décide de partir à la poursuite d'un meurtrier, sans arme, sans plan et sans renfort. Tout ça, parce que Monsieur avait fait une fois de plus sa diva. Une diva capricieuse et entêtée. Des flashs revinrent à l'esprit du blond et il dut admettre que lui aussi était un idiot. Ça n'en prenait bien un pour suivre le grand Sherlock Holmes dans ses plans foireux. Si plan, il y avait. Pour toute réponse, John lança un long soupir.

\- J'apprécierai avoir une réponse claire de ta part, John.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'allait pas le frapper. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

\- Où sommes-nous?

Le brun fit un rapide mouvement de tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas techniquement discerner les lieux.

\- D'après mes déductions, nous sommes enfermés dans un entrepôt ou en tout cas, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Merveilleux!

À ce moment, les rayons de la lune traversèrent les fenêtres sales du bâtiment. Enfin, un peu de lumière. Le vent frais avait dû chasser les nuages de quelques mètres. Il dévia son regard et perçut Sherlock, en face de lui, les mains et les pieds attachés lui aussi. D'après son observation rapide, le détective avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et un hématome semblait se former sur sa joue droite. Il crut même voir une petite entaille au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rien de grave, en somme. Cependant, son observation terminée, il remarqua le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il? Sherlock était-il blessé plus qu'il ne le montrait?

\- Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Son colocataire lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le blessé.

\- Quoi?

C'est quand il passa la langue sur ses lèvres qu'il reconnut le gout du sang. Par instinct, il la caressa du bout des doigts, ses deux mains toujours enchainées ensemble. Du sang séché . Il se passa ensuite la main sur son visage. Une vive grimace, des gonflements, des hématomes. Il avait été bien plus qu'assommé.

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Je dirais quelques heures.

Un autre soupir. Un soupir de frustration cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis le grand Sherlock Holmes et je veux montrer au monde mon incroyable intelligence! (Haha, on peut voir à quel point ça va bien!)

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment, John.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, il devait admettre que son insupportable ami avait raison. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage déjà bien amoché . Sherlock voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était intelligent soit, mais Watson voulait démontrer à tout le monde, enfin, à Sherlock, qu'il avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Il se redressa lentement afin d'évaluer si d'autres blessures parcouraient son corps, quand il s'arrêta quelques secondes, une douleur se réveillant au niveau de son torse. Côtes félées? Sans doute. Une nouvelle grimace puis, une fois enfin installé en position assise, il reprit calmement sa respiration.

\- John? demanda le plus jeune, perplexe, devant le changement de position de son interlocuteur.

C'est alors qu'avec un sourire vainqueur et triomphant le blond sortit - non pas sans peine - un petit couteau de sa chaussure.

\- Règle numéro 9. Toujours porter un couteau sur soi.

À ce moment précis, une petite lueur apparut dans le regard de Sherlock. Une étincelle, une étincelle de curiosité , qui fut très vite accompagnée d'un sourire sincère.

\- Règle numéro 9?

\- Il y a tellement de choses sur moi que tu ignores, déclara l'ancien militaire tout en coupant hardiment ses liens. C'est ainsi, que le grand détective commença à apprendre les règles qui menaient l'existence du Docteur John Hamish Watson


End file.
